Our Tragic Love Song
by Senkyou
Summary: This is a poem from Kikyo's thoughts. The title says what it is. The start is short, but it gets longer. Read, review, and enjoy! Chaper 15 is here!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a poem from Kikyo's thoughts about her "Tragic Love Song" with Inu-Yasha. It might be much better if you've seen episodes 147 and 148, because most of my poem comes from those two episodes.

Chapter 1: My Wandering Soul

My soul wanders,

Driven by hatred,

On this Earth,

Because I cannot,

Leave in peace.

Okay, I know that it's short, but the stanzas will get longer, and there's going to be a lot. I've got most of them written up. Tell me what you think about my poem so far.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Why Die Young and not be Free

Chapter 2; Why die Young and not be Free?

I died so young,

But I was still not free.

What did I do wrong,

When I still lived?


	3. Chapter 3: Not Free

Chapter 3: Not Free

I was not free to hate.

I was not free to love.

I was not free to allow one to capture my heart.

My emotions were not free,

But still,

One hanyou,

Set part of me free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! That's part two! Just wait a bit! The next one's coming fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Half Same Half Different

Chapter 4: Half Same Half Different

A hanyou.

Half of him,

Was the same as me.

Ningen.

Half of him,

Was different from me.

Youkai.

Miko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hanyou - half-demon

ningen - human

youkai - demon

miko - priestess/ one (female) with special spiritual powers


	5. Chapter 5: Near Me

Chapter 5: Near Me

He aided me,

On my extermination trips.

He protected me,

Whena bandittried to shoot me from behind.

He watched over me,

While I played with the village children.

He tried to remain hidden,

Among the trees,

But I always knew,

He was there.


	6. Chapter 6: Because We Wanted to Belong

Chapte


	7. Chapter 7: The Mistakes of Love

Chapter 7: The Mistakes of Love

I fell in love with him,

And my powers weakened.

I wronged my sister's eye,

And I sheltered a bandit,

Who would soon shatter our love.


	8. Chapter 8: Want

Chapter 8: Want

That bandit could never move again,

But he wanted me.

He lusted after me,

And his greed wanted the Jewel,

The sacred Shikon Jewel I was purifying.


	9. Chapter 9: What his Lust and Greed Did

Chapter 9: What His lust and Greed Did...

His lust and greed,

Drew to him,

The local demons.

They devoured his filthy rotten soul,

And in exchange,

They gave him a body,

And turned him into a hanyou,

But this hanyou,

Was unlike my love.


	10. Chapter 10: Tricked

Chapter10: Tricked

He took the form of my love,

And struck me a death blow.

He took my form,

And attempted to shoot my love.

We were each fool enough,

To believe that this trickster,

Was each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Faults of False Beliefs

Chapter 11: Faults of False Beliefs

Believing that it was truly me,

He attacked my village,

And stole the Shikon Jewel.

Believing that it was truly him,

I mustered up the last of my strength,

And pinned him to the Goshinboku.


	12. Chapter 12: Not Enough Trust

'thoughts'

"talk" (if there is any)

Chapter 12: Not Enough Trust

'I trusted you. I really trusted you.'

The last thoughts of my torn heart before I fired my arrow.

However, the trust was not enough.

I did not trust him enough,

Or else I would have instantly known,

That the one who struck me,

Was not him.

I would not not have shot that arrow.

He would instantly known,

That the fake woman who called him "hanyou",

The name that I promised that I would never call him again,

Was not me.

Our love would not have ended.


	13. Chapter 13:Part of Me Still Felt For Him

Sorry, I haven't been here in a while.

Now, on with "**_Our Tragic Love Song_**" !

Chapter 13: A Part of Me Still Felt for Him

My love toward him turned to hate,

But a part of me still felt for him,

For the times he aided me,

For the times he watched over me,

For the times he protected me,

For the times we were together,

For the gift and the promise he gave me.


	14. Chapter 14: Goshinboku

Sorry I was gone for so long. I had a 2 week trip in Europe and a concert. I've also been quite busy under piles of homework on my return with hardly any time on the computer.

Here's 14!

Chapter 14: Goshinboku

So instead of killling him,

I pinned him to a tree,

Where he would slumber.

But,

Instead of pinning him to any tree,

Where his body would rot,

I pinned him to Goshinboku,

The time tree,

The tree that transcends time,

So that he would slumber peacefully forever until my spell was broken.


	15. Chapter 15: Not With, Not Gone

Chapter 15: Not With, Not Gone

I ordered my sister to burn my body with the Shikon.

I would rid the world forever of the horrible thing.

And I would also join my love in slumber.

But it was not truly gone,

Nor was I truly with my love.


End file.
